


Abeyance

by summoninglupine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Force Sensitivity, furtive assignations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoninglupine/pseuds/summoninglupine
Summary: There was no way he could hear them, right? There was no possibly way the sleeping boy in the bunk next to her would know.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Abeyance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts).



She bit her lip. He was too young to understand even if he could hear them, she didn’t know why she was worrying. Atop her, she sensed the Jedi pause and did not need the Force to know that he had read her hesitance. She smiled, shook her head, quickly bringing her lips to his and then pulling away with a gasp of delight as she felt him enter her.

She turned her head, choking back a giggle, looking out into the darkness at the bunk next to hers, noting with surprise that the young child’s breathing was surprisingly shallow.


End file.
